Fade Away
by XxBeastBoiixX
Summary: Beast boy creates a song for Raven to express his feeling for her lets see whats her reaction and what happens that day. I believe this is my best Fanfic so I hope you read it and enjoyed it as much as I did.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen titans, or the song "Fade Away" by Greg Cipes or the toy Jack in a box.

Beast boy was in his room laying on his bed writing down new lyrics for a song. Beast boy has been making this song for the passed week and he believes that he has finally finish the song, BB then stands up and places the lyrics on his bed as he then grabbed his guitar and began to play, then softly sings the song to himself quietly and though to himself "This great...Ravens going to love it". Beast boy had made this song for Raven to express his feelings for her.

Raven was inside her room meditating but she soon left her room as she stated walking to the kitchen to prepare herself some of her Chamomile tea.

As Beast boy heard her stating to boil her some water Beast boy thought to himself that it was the best time to do it. Beast boy then grabbed his guitar and walks out of his room with his guitar in his left hand as he then reaches to the kitchen and sneaks behind Raven who was pouring water into her black coffee mug.

Beast boy then picked up his guitar and began playing his music notes. Raven turns around in surprised and ask

"What are you doing" Raven asked confused as she puts in a tea bag in her mug.

Beast boy then begins to sings softly,

"You can't fade away, the way I feel for you.

There ain't no word I can say, that I'd do for you,

And every single day, I make it through this game called life.

It's always filled with pain and strife.

Reality will cut you like a knife. It ain't right.

But with you by my side,

we will win the fight in the battle of dark and light,

Take my hand hold it tight.

When we dance I feel alright.

By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.

When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.

By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,

When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine"

This made Raven blush as she sips her mug and began to feel warm all over her, she didn't know if it was her Passion emotion trying to come out or if it was Lust who was trying to come out, all Raven knew was that she felt something for Beast boy even before his song. Raven had a crush on Beast boy for a long time now but she never had the guts to tell him.

As Beast boy finished his last lyrics

"By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.

When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.

By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,

When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine"

He said three things that Raven will Never forget

"I love you Raven" Beast boy said as he looked up into Ravens amethyst eyes

Raven then dropped her mug onto the ground, as her mug breaks and spilling her Chamomile tea all over the kitchen floor as she begins to weep into her hands.

Beast boy then drops his guitar and ran to Raven wrapping his arms around her

"What happened Raven, are you alright" Beast boy said in sad worried voice. Beast boy hated when he see's Rachel cry, it breaks his heart Beast boy would say to himself, when he see's her cry.

Raven then looks up into Beast boys emerald eyes

"Do you really mean it" Raven said while she hold in her tears.

"Mean what" Beast boy asked confused.

"That you love...me" Raven said as she looked down his shirt as she begins to weep again onto his shirt, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course I do Rae, your the only girl for me" Beast boy said as he then removes her hood and leaves a kiss on top of her head.

Raven then looked up at Beast boy and leaned in for a passionate kiss. As there kiss took longer than expected, Beast boy looked into her eyes so did Raven looked deeply into his eyes as they both stood up and kissed once more but this time with no passionate but into a steamy kiss. Raven could feel Beast boy tongue trying to enter in her mouth, Raven then allowed Beast boy to enter, as Beast boy slipped his tongue inside her mouth and each of their tongue began to wrestle for dominance.

Beast boy then pulled away and lifted her up like the couples in movies as he brings her to his room and set her onto his bed, and removed his shirts exposing his tight chest and six pack.

Raven just look at his body as she bit her lip in delight.

Beast boy then took of his pants leaving him in black tight boxers making Raven wet as she looked at him seductively, as she began to remove her cape then throwing it onto the floor and started rubbing her body teasing Beast boy making his shaft bulge through his tight black boxers. Beast boy then began to crawl over her as he then reached behind her and start unzipping her leotard. Once Beast boy unzipped her, he then started slipping her out of it making her and himself very aroused, Beast boy then through it onto the floor with her cape leaving her in her dark purple bra and panties.

"Reminds me of me" Beast boy said seductively looking at Raven

Raven blushes.

Beast boy then began to crawl up her while licking her from her waist to her bossoms, making Raven moaned

"Mmmm, Gar that feels so good"

As Beast boy met up with her bossoms he reaches behind and undoes Ravens bra as then throws it across the room in a rush, which turned on Raven even more making her wonder what was going to happen next.

Beast boy then leaned down to her bossoms and started sucking onto her left bossom while rubbing her right bossom making Raven moan even louder

"Oh god! Gar your amazing" as she ran her hand all over his grassy hair.

Beast boy then licked her down to her panties and stared at her soaked panties

"Wet are we" Beast boy said seductively as he gave Raven a sexy smirk

"Maybe" Said Raven as she blushed and gave him a wink while biting her lip

Beast boy began to rub her womanhood through her panties making her wetter as she begins to play with her breast, Beast boy notices and yanks her panties off her and throws it across his room as he smelled her wet womanhood making his shaft hard an stiff. Beast boy then leans down and kissed her around her clit making her wetter causing her to moan

"EAT ME GAR!" Raven yelled

Beast boy then stuffed his tongue and face in her womanhood making Raven feel his cat like tongue, "OH GOD, YES GAR! EAT MY PUSSY" Raven begged as she played with her breast harder and faster,

"GAR, I THINK I'M GOI-" Raven was cut off as she burst out her cum all over Beast boys mouth and face as he begins to slurp up every last drop of her juices,

"Taste better than tofu" Beast boy said seductive as Beast boy licked his lips and gave Raven a seductive look as he crawls up her body once more.

Raven then grabbed him and put him under her as she began to crawl down to his shaft and began removing his tight black boxers as she pulled it half way, Beast boys shaft popped out like an jack in a box almost hitting her mouth. Raven then continued removing his tights and threw them where he left his clothes. Raven then grabbed Beast boys shaft and began to rub it up and down making Beast boy close his eyes and places his head back in relaxation, Raven then continued rubbing his shaft faster and harder making BB gush pre cum out of his tip and gave small groans "Mmmm, Rae"

Raven then used her thumb to rub his pre cum all over his tip while still rubbing his shaft fast and hard

"Oh god Rachel, we should do this more often" Beast boy said making Raven smile

Beast boy was then was about to hit his climax, but Raven then stopped and used her super power to make a condom appear as it fell onto the bed, as she ripped it open and started putting it on his shaft slowly teasing Beast boy making his shaft even harder, once Raven place the condom on her green teammates shaft, she stood up on top of his shaft giving Beast boy a seductive smile

"Are you ready" Raven said in a more seductive voice, Raven then noticed it was Lust controlling her body now

"Yes my love" Beast boy said smiling at Raven

Rave then dropped down like a bomb pushing his hard shaft in her tight womanhood making both Titans moan in delightment

"Jesus" Beast boy said

"Oh my Zar" Raven said

Raven, or should I say Lust began to pounce on BB's shaft hard and fast, Beast boy then leaned close to her bossoms and begun to suck her left bossom and massaging the right bossom causing Lust/Raven to moan his name

'GARFIELD! FUCK ME" As both Lust and Raven screamed.

Making Beast boy then push her back onto his bed and began thrusting her tight walls,

"HARDER, FASTER," Raven/Lust begged while holding Beast boy shoulders and her legs holding onto his waist.

Beast boy then began to thrust her harder and faster while leaving small groans every hard thrust he made, making Raven claw his back in pain and in delightment.

As Raven was going to hit her climaxed, she used all her powers to lift every thing and began to spin them around them, Beast boy didn't care he only cared about her womanhood and making her cum. After a few thrusts later

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Raven/Lust yelled making Beast boy going to his climax, Beast Beast boy then began to thrust, all of him in her hitting her G spot constantly, Finally Raven and Lust yelled there lovers name once more

"GARFIELD!" and cam while everything flying above them dropped onto the ground.

After hearing Raven scream his name, Beast boy roared her name "RACHEL!" as he cam and then fell on top of his lover still inside her as he whispered in her ear "I love you Rachel" as he pull himself out of her and kissed her cheeck and pulled her on top of him.

Raven then layed on top of her lover and said "I love you too, Gar" as she cuddled his chest,

"So when should we start to clean up" Beast boy said smiling down at her looking into her amethyst eyes,

"After we sleep for about an hour" Raven said as she kissed his neck and went back to cuddle her lover as both Titans fell into deep slumber in each other arms.

An hour passed and Beast boy and Raven cleaned Beast boys room, but then the unthinkable happened the rest of the Titans came home,

"Oh shit what am i going to wear, my clothes smell like sweat and sex" Raven said worried

"Just put on my sweater" Beast boy said smiling at her

Raven smiled and put his sweater on her which covered her body and womanhood, Raven then slipped on her still wet panties as she then watch Garfield change into purple tight boxers, black gym shorts and a dark purple wife-beater. Raven then walked up to him

"walk me to my room" Raven said as she gave Beast boy a smile

"Sure" BB said as they held hands and walked into Ravens room for her to change into a pair of cleaner panties.

Beast boy then whispered into her ear

"Should we tell them about us" Beast boy said

"Only if you promise to be with me forever" Raven said

"Promise" Beast boy said as he pecks her lip and held her hands and walked out to tell the others the good news.

THE END

I Think this might be my best FanFic and I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans, DCUbook, or Call of Duty II, or vans "Before Reading this, Read "Fade Away" BTW it's rated M as well is this

Beast boy and Raven walked out of Ravens room and entered to the living room holding each others hands, as soon as they'd entered the living room they then realized that all eyes were on them, they both became nervous but Beast boy broke through and spoke.

"So, umm...we gotta talk" Beast boy said as he scratch the back of his grassy

Raven then looked at Beast boy and Beast look at her and smiled at one another while Beast boy rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"What is it dear friend" Starfire said confused

"I'm glad you asked Star" Beast boy said as he inhaled and let it out

"Me and Raven are...going out" Beast boy said joyfully but nervous thinking what they would say. Cyborg just mumbled

"Finally" as he went back to playing Call of Duty Black ops II

'Go-ing...out" Starfire said slowly still confused

Robin broke through his shock and said "Why is Raven wearing your sweater"

That made Beast boy and Raven embarrassed, and Beast boy then spoke again

"It doesn't matter" Beast boy said looking through his mask which made Robin drop the subject and went back to watching Cyborg play. Starfire then flew to Beast boy and Raven,

"What is this going out" Starfire asked the couple.

Raven then spoke, "Its when you and someone you love deeply become more interacted" Raven said

"Oh, so are we all going out" Star said

"No,...it's when a person you love become a couple and becomes committed in there relationship" Beast boy said as he then turned to Raven and kissed her on the cheeck.

"Oh, I see" Star said finally understandin, she then burst out saying

"CONGRATULATION" As she hugged both Titans "We must Celebrate" Starfire said bursting in joy

Cyborg then jumped in the conversation "YEA, PARTY!" Cyborg yelled

"Oh you don't need to" Beast boy said

"TOO LATE, Already posted it on DCUbook" Cyborg said

"WHO'D YOU INVITE" Beast boy and Raven asked Cyborg

"Oh just everyone on my friends list" Cyborg said smiling at the couple

"Then its settle" Star said joyfully

"when's the party" Raven asked Cyborg

"8 PM" Cyborg said as the couple said "okay" and left to Ravens room again, as they entered, Beast boy sat on her bed and said,

"That went well" sarcastically and laughed

"I guess" Raven said back into her monotone

"So what you gonna do until the party starts" Beast boy asked

"I don't Take a shower I guess, we still have the smell of sex stank and sweat" Raven said

"Oh okay" Beast boy said as he stood up gave her a kiss and left her room.

Raven then walked to the bathroom several minutes after Beast boy left, once she was in the bathroom and began to undress and entered the shower and turned on the water pouring down onto her grey smooth body. As Raven was was wetting her hair, two hands touch her thighs spooking her as she turned around it was only Beast boy nude entering the shower.

"What are you doing" Raven said as she slapped his chest for scaring her

"OUCH, that hurt, and I need to take a shower too you don't think I smell like sweat and sex" Beast boy said

"Okay, but nothing funny" Raven said as she continued wetting her hair.

"Okay" Beast boy said as he began rubbing her tight ass to her stomach wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, I said nothing funny" Raven said as she added "There outside"

"I guess we gotta be quiet then" Beast boy said as he looked into her amethyst eyes and leans down to her lips as he kissed Raven slipping his tongue inside her mouth, Raven wanted to pull back, but she was enjoying his tongue in her mouth suddenly something was poking her pussy, Raven then pulled out of the hot steamy kiss and looked down as she saw Beast boys cock hard and stiff touching her clit.

"He's happy when he's near you" Beast boy said as he winked at Raven.

Raven then grabbed the soap and rubbed him all over his body leaving his cock last, Raven then drops the soap and reaches down to Beast boys cock and begins to rub it back and forth making Beast boy moan groan quietly, Raven then rubs him faster making his cock harder which made his cock's vain's to pop out and his tip to start drooling of pre cum dripping down.

"I'm going to cum Raven" Beast boy whispers to Ravens ear

Raven then whispers into Beast boy ear,

"cum baby, cum for me, cum," as she moans rubbing his cock faster

Beast boy then cums all over her shaved pussy and moans quietly as Raven kisses him and whispers into his ear "that's my Beast" Giving Beast boy a seductive look.

"Hey Raven, you kinda dropped the soap" Beast boy said seductively

"I guess i did" Raven said as she bends over sowing Beast boy her perfect tight ass and pussy as she looks back and winks, that made Beast boy go nuts as he grabbed her ass and thrusted his hard stiff cock inside her asshole making Raven gasp and moan as she held onto the walls as she closed her eyes from the pain Beast boy was enduring into her, Beast boy then continued fucking her ass as she moans in pain and delight,

"OH ZAR, GAR FUCK MY BRAINS OUT" .

Beast boy then began thrusting her harder and faster making her groan as she start clawing the tile wall, Beast boy then began smacking her tight ass at the same time fucking her tight asshole, Raven hadn't seen this part of Beast boy but she liked it as she gave off small groans.

"Oh god, im going to cuh-" Beast boy cut off as he camed inside Ravens ass and Raven squirted out her pussy dripping her juices down the tube, Beast boy then slipped his cock out and saw her ass throbbing out cum as Raven stood up with the soap and handed it to Beast boy and kisses his chest, Beast boy then took the soap and start rubbing her all over her body as he then began rubbing her breast with the soap he noticed she was getting wet and started circling her breast with the soap, Beast boy then slide it down her pussy and rubbed it back and forth on her clit which made Raven play with her breast, Beast boy then dropped the soap and began fingering inside her pussy making her to moan in delightment,

"oh god, Beast boy"

"Your amazing "

"Finger my pussy harder"

"FASTER" she moan loudly

Beast boy then obeyed his lover, Beast boy then began to finger Ravens pussy faster and harder hitting her G spot as she then crossed her legs and gaved out a small scream as she cums onto his fingers, Beast boy then brings his wet finger to his mouth and began sucking on them in front of Raven as she then kissed him and whisper into his ear,

"I love you Gar" Raven said

"I love you too Rachel" Beast boy whispered back.

Beast boy then grabs the shampoo bottle and squirt out some into his palm and rubs it together with his hands and begins scrubbing Ravens lilac hair and then washes her, Raven then got some of the shampoo and began scrubbing Beast boys grassy hair as she then washed his hair and then turned off the water as they both grabbed a towel and dried off getting out of the shower and then went to each other's room getting dressed for the party.

Raven was looking in her closet for clothes as she then just used her magic powers to make appear a grey short skirt, purple strap-on shirt, black slip-on heels and a purple thong with a strapless bra, Raven then began to get dressed.

In Beast boy room, Beast boy was already dressed wearing a grey tight V-neck with black skinny jeans and a pair of grey vans and under was a grey wife-beater and tight green boxers.

It was 7:55 and guest began to come to the Tower, Aqualad and Mas y Menos came and began talking to the rest of the Titans then Jinxed came with Speedy and after it passed 8 PM the Tower was now filled with different super hero's/ Villan's like Bumblebee,Miss Martian,Bart Allen,Wonder Girl,Goth boy, Static, etc.

Cyborg then began playing some music where the party then started with flash of lights and smoke and where Starfire on the other hand was dancing with Robin. Beast boy then walked out of his room and joined the party while Raven was curling her hair for the first time, she though to herself that she did a pretty good job. Raven then walk out of her room as she then walk to the living room where the party was happening, as Raven stepped into the party everyone stopped and gazed at Raven where Beast boy came from behind and wrapped his arms around her as he then kissed her cheek which caused all the young hero's/villan's awwe'd and the party once started again.

Beast boy then grabbed her hand and dragged her with the crowd of dancing people as they both dance together. After minutes passed the music then became a slow dance where every hero/villan made a circle around the new couple where they both smiled at each other as Beast boy grabbed her right hand and with his left he placed holding her left waist and Raven place her left hand around Beast boys neck and began to move slowly step by step to the music, the crowd around them started to chant

"KISS, KISS, KISS ,KISS" repeatedly

Beast boy then leaned to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss which caused the crowed to go wild as if they just saw a touchdown by a famous player. Raven then pulls out of the kiss and whispers into her lovers ear,

"I want you Beast boy, now" as she grabs his hands and drags him out the crowd of people and outside her door as they began the make out as there tongue explored each others mouth, Raven then opened her room using her powers as they kissed there way to Ravens bed.

Raven then pushes Beast boy on to her bed as she slips out of her heels and skirt showing of her thong and took of her strapless shirt revealing her bra to Beast boy and began crawling up to him as she then slides his pants off him leaving Beast boy with his tight green boxers and his tight grey v-neck, Raven then sat on his hard bulge that was dying to come free and began dry humping his cock making his cock gush with pre cum and her pussy and thong getting wet, Raven then ripped of his tight boxers and throws it onto the floor and begins to jerk Beast boys cock causing his tip to gush more pre cum making Beast boy moan

"Oh Raven"

Raven then began rubbing his cock faster and harder making Beast boy gush more pre cum over of his tip, Raven then leaned down to his cock and starts licking his cock as if it was a popsicle making Beast boy grabbed her beds cover sheet. Raven then engulfs his cock inside her mouth as she begins to bobble her head up and down his cock making Beast boy moan louder, which was fine because the loud music from the party was blocking there sex.

"JESUS RACHEL!" Beast boy moaned

Raven then starts massaging his testicles while she throbs Beast boys cock. This made Beast boy loses it

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" Beast boy roars as he bursts his hot creamy cum inside her mouth, Raven then swallows all of his cum and pre cum that was going to cum out him, she then takes out Beast boys cock out from her mouth as she gives it one last kiss before she began to crawl up her lovers ear and whispers,

"I'm all yours baby" as she lays next to Beast boy

Beast boy smiled and began to crawl down her, once BB made face contact with her wet thong he bit the lace and ripped it throwing it using his teeth seductively looking into her amethyst eyes. Beast boy then stated nibbling onto her clit making her moan

"Mmmm Gar you animal"

Beast boy then began licking her clit making her start rubbing her breast and moan, He then opened her clit as he start sucking her pussy from the inside as if he was slurping a straw. Raven then couldn't handle it as she squirted all over BB's mouth, Beast then drank up every last drop of her juices.

"Mmmm Raven you taste delicious" Beast boy says while he licks his lips.

"Well thank you" Raven said seductively

Beast boy then inserted his cock inside her tight pussy making Raven moan

"Oh Gar" Raven said as she pulled Beast boy in for a passionate kiss

Beast boy then started thrusting her tight walls gently making her moan louder

Oh god it feels so good" Raven said as she pulled away from there passionate kiss as she wraps her arms around Beast boy as he begins to thrust her faster making her bite her lip while she runs her hands through her lovers grassy hair. Beast boy then begins to thrust Ravens pussy hard and faster causing her to cum all around his cock as Beast boy continues thrusting her pussy, finally Beast boy camed and fell onto his lovers body, still inside her as they both breathes deeply, Beast boy pulls himself out her and as he grabs Ravens bed covers and puts it over each other, Raven then wraped her arm around Beast boys chest and cuddles herself to sleep, Beast boy the looks down her lilac like hair and kissed her head and says

"Sweet dreams my love" Beast boy whispers to Raven as he then fell to sleep with a smile on his face as he thinks about he had found his soul-mate and it was Raven.

THE END

Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review or add it as you favorite so I may continue their love story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans, Vans, Zumiez, Obey propaganda, H&M, Forever21, Victoria Secrete, The weeknd, Kiss land, or the movie Instructions not included

It was 7 AM and every Titan was deeply asleep in there rooms except for Beast boy who slept in Ravens room. Beast boy then began to open his eyes slowly breaking his eye crust as he then saw Ravens smile as she cuddled against his chest wrapping her arm across his chest in deep peaceful sleep. Raven looks adorable when she's sleeping, Beast boy thought to himself as he leaned down and kissed her head.

Few minutes passed when suddenly Beast boy had to take a leak but didn't want to wake up Raven, Beast boy then slid out of Ravens arms and covers and slowly gets out of her bed and then puts on his green tight boxers as he exits Ravens room and ran towards the bathroom as he heard the door behind him shut. After Beast boy was done using the bathroom he went back into Ravens room to see her but Raven was not there anymore, Beast boy wondered where she have might went when he was cut off as he started to smell some thing good cooking, as Beast boy followed the smell to the kitchen he saw Raven making some Lemon Pancakes and Chamomile tea wearing a dark purple silk nightgown as she turns around and see's Beast boy

"Hey baby, I'm making some breakfast" Raven said in a sweet tone

"Morning, need any help" Beast boy said as he came behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her as he lays his chin on her shoulder

"No, but you can take these to the table and eat" Raven said as she hands him a plate with 2 heart shape pancakes one on top of the other and syrup in the middle spreading out in every direction.

Beast boy took the plate and gave her a kiss on her cheeck

"Thanks Babe" Beast boy said as he goes the the dinning room and sits down at the table and begins to eat his pancakes, Raven then went to the dinning room holding her cup of Chamomile tea as she sits down with Beast boy and blows on her tea and takes a sip warming her body

"Mmmm, hows your food" Raven said looking at her boyfirend

"DELICIOUS" Beast boy said giving her a huge smile with his cheecks still filled with pancakes making Raven giggle.

Once Beast boy and Raven finished up there Breakfast, Beast boy helped Raven do there dishes when Raven said

"Hey wanna go to the mall later"

"why do you want to go to the mall"Beast boy asked

"Oh I just want to look at some clothes" Raven said

"Okay " Beast boy said as he dried his hands then grabbed Ravens hand as they begin to walk to her room to sleep slept a little. 3 hours passed as they both woked up to find that the rest of the Titans weren't in the Tower but they really didn't care as they got dressed to go to the mall. Beast boy put on a black v-neck, black bullheads and black vans. Raven put on her leotard and her cape with her shoes as they then flew out the tower together going to Jump City's mall. As they got inside the mall

"Hey can we stop at Zumiez real quick" Beast boy said

"Yea" Raven said as she held Beast boys hand and began to walk to the escalator and began to go onto the second floor and walked to Zumiez and entered together Beast boy then dragged her with him as he went towards the snap-backs, Beast boy then grabbed an Obey propaganda snap-back and placed on his head and looked at Raven

"How I look" Beast boy said smiling into her amethyst eyes as his sharp tooth slipped out of his smile

"Sexy" Raven said as she step onto her tippy toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned for kissed and feltt each others lips touch as they both then looked into there eyes

"Your the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life" Beast boy said smiling

"Stop it" Raven said as she slapped his chest playfully as she blushed

Beast boy then grabbed her hand as they went to the cash register to pay for his snap-back

"That's would be 30 dollars" the cashier said

"Ight" Beast boy said as he pulled out his wallet and paid as they left Raven asked

"When did you have money"

Beast boy laughed "I've been saving" Beast boy said smiling at Raven

Oh, okay and can we stop at H&M and Forever21" Raven said happily

"totally" Beast boy said as they went to the clothes stores and bought some clothes which made Raven happy, as they were walking they were passing Victoria Secrete as Raven kept looking at it, Beast boy noticed as he stops her from moving

"Wanna go in" Beast boy ask

"No' I'm fine" Raven said as her face felt turning red

"C'mon you might find something you'll like" Beast boy said

"Fine" Raven said as they both went in where Raven began looking around as she did find things she liked as Beast boy then paid for and left holding Ravens bags wearing his new snap-back. Raven then saw a shop where they did piercing

"Beast boy, you should go" Raven said

"Nah, I can't damage my skin" Beast boy said as he looked at Ravens puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Beast boy said which made Raven so happy she jumped onto him giving him a huge hug , they then start walking towards the piercing store, Raven then broke away from his hand as she walked up to the piercing lady

"Can you give him a lip piercing on his right bottom lip, 2 eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow and an ear piercing on both ears" Raven ask.

"Yea, but its going to cost 50 dollars" the lady said to Raven

"Its fine" Raven said as she walks to her boyfriend

"Its going to hurt a little but I'll be with you" Raven said

"Okay" Beast boy said not knowing the pain he was going to endure.

"Alright greeny get up on the chair" the lady said

Beast boy then gives his hat to Raven as he then gets on the chair looking into her direction. The lady then pierced his two ears

"Are we done" Beast boy asked

"Nope" the lady said

"Your girlfriend set you up for a couple piercing" the lady added

Beast boy then looked into Ravens eyes as she then looked down onto the floor

"Okay lets do it" Beast boy said

"Are you sure" the lady asked

"Yea, I'm ready" Beast boy said

10 minutes later Beast boy and Raven came out of the store holding hands again, Raven was smiling while Beast boy eyes were watery as if he saw the movie Instructions Not Included, Raven then kissed him on the cheeck wearing Beast boys new snap-back. Beast boy had black a black piercing on his bottom right lip, no piercing on his ears just yet, only the holes, and a 2 black piercing on his left eyebrow. Beastboy then whispers into Ravens ear

"You know that I'll do anything for you" Beast boy said

"Yea I know" Raven said as she kissed him again on his cheeck.

"Wanna go home" Raven added

"Yea" Beast boy said

Beast boy and Raven then left the mall with Ravens shopping bags. Once the couple got home Beast boy went to the bathroom to take out the his lip piercing which was bugging him as for Raven, she went into her room with her bags of clothes. When Beast boy finally took of his lip pierce he went to knock onto Ravens room, the door then flew open as Beast boys mouth dropped onto the floor once he saw his girlfriend wearing a black and grey Lace-Trim Cheeky Panties with a black Strappy Lace Multi-Way bra.

"How do I look" Raven said as she spinned around to show her body to him causing him to become aroused

"B...Be..Beautiful" Beast boy said dazzing into her body

"What about Sexy" Raven asked as she turned around showing him her full back and looked back

Beast boy was speechless and just nodded drooling inside his mouth, Raven then faced him as she grabbed Beast boy by his shirt and threw him in pushing him onto her bed.

"Cause you did something for me, I think I should repay the favor" Raven said smiling at Beast boy who was sitting on her bed staring at his lover

Raven then used her powers to play "Kiss land by The Weeknd" and began to dance smoothly moving her hips side to side and rubbing her body slowly making Beast boys shaft hard. Raven noticed as she walked towards Beast boy as she looked into Beast boys emerald eyes as she slid down to the floor spreading his legs as she began to massage his inner legs and she then removed his vans then began to unbutton his pants and zipper as she then slid them off his legs, as Raven took them off she dropped them onto the floor seeing a huge bulge under his boxers making her smile as she then sat on his legs and push Beast boys chest putting his back onto her bed as Raven began rubbing his chest as Beast boy rubbing her body making her aroused, Raven then grabbed his shirts pulling it over his head throwing it behind her exposing Beast boys chest. Raven then leaned down his chest as she began to kiss him down to his boxers,

"Is this mine" Raven asked seductively looking into Beast boys emerald eyes

"Only yours" Beast boy said smiling

Raven then slipped her hand under Beast boys boxers grabbing his hard long shaft and pulled it out as she begins to stroke his rod up and down

"Mmmm Rae your the best girlfriend in the world" Beast boy moaned

Raven then began to stroke his rod faster, gripping it hard making his hot creamy pre cum to gush out of his knob

"Oh god Raven, faster" Beast boy moaned

Raven began rubbing his rod faster and harder making more pre cum come out of his knob, Raven then used her thumb to spread his pre cum over his knob as she rubbed his shaft up and down faster making Beast boy reach his climax, Raven then engulfs his hard stiff rod inside her mouth as she began throbbing her head back and fourth making Beast boy grab her bed sheets leaning his head back in delight

"Oh fuck Raven, suck this cock!" Beast boy moaned loudly

Raven then engulfed his shaft deeper inside her mouth as she can feel his knob touching the back of her throat, as Raven begins to bobble her head up and down hitting his shaft against the back of her throat

"OH FUCK, RAVEN" Beast boy groaned loud as he finally reached his climax as his shot his hot cramy cum hitting the back of Ravens throat, Raven then swallowed Beast boys hot creamy cum and begins to suck on Beast boys knob for more cum as she finally sucks his rod away from her and smiles at Beast boy

"Mmmm Beast boy, you taste better than my Chamomile Tea" Raven said as she licked her lips

"Really, let me taste you now" Beast boy said seductively as he gives Raven a wink

Raven then stands up and begins to pull her panties down slowly teasing Beast boy, Beast boy then couldn't resist as he pulled down her panties then lifted her up holding her ass and playfully slamming her onto her bed,

Raven then screamed in delight and began to giggle thinking about whats her boyfriend going to do to her.

Beast boy then leaned down to Raven as he kissed her from her breast down to her wet lovebox, Beast boy then began to lick her lovebox up and down making her fondle with her breast. Beast boy then used his lizard like tongue to thrust her lovebox making Raven moan in delight

"Mmmm Beast boy, go deeper" Raven moaned as she rubbed and squeezed her breast

Beast boy then went deeper inside Ravens lovebox making her wrap her legs around his back pushing Beast boy even deeper,

"OH FUCK, OH YES, BEAST BOY" Raven moaned loudly as she camed all over Beast boys face and mouth, Beast boy then slurped up all Ravens juices inside her and drank up every drop.

Raven then loosened her legs around him as she then grabbed Beast boy grassy hair and gently pulled him towards her face as they both looked into each others eyes and shared a passionate kiss, Beast boy then pulled away and leaned into Ravens ear

"I'm going to go in, okay" Beast boy whispered

"Don't hold back baby" Raven whispered back as she gave Beast boy a kiss.

Beast boy then slipt his shaft inside Ravens lovebox making her wrap her arms around Beast boy, Beast boy then began thrusting his girlfriend slowly making sure both will feel each other. Raven then began to fondle Beast boys grassy hair as for Beast boy who has begining to thrust faster making Raven moan, this just made Beast boy more harder as he began thrusting her faster and hard,

"OH YES BEAST BOY, FUCK ME" Raven moaned loudly

Beast boy then remember what she had told him "Don't hold back", Beast boy then began thrusting Raven harder and faster with each thrust leaving a small groan as he leaned down her breast and reached behind removing her bra in a rush as he then threw it across the room and began sucking on her bossoms making her moan in delight,

"OH GOD , BEAST BOY YOU ANIMAL" Raven screamed

Beast boy then began to moan quietly into Ravens ear

"Rae, I think I'm going to cum" Beast boy whispered

"Don't hold back" Raven said holding her boyfriend

Beast boy then gave a few last thrust as he finally camed

"Oh fuck" Beast boy said as he fell over his lover's body feeling as he was knocked out, feeling woozy out of a sudden. Beast boy then pulled himself out of Raven, as Beast boy looked at Raven, who was hitting the side of her bed calling for Beast boy to join her, Beast boy obeyed as he went beside her and cuddled together as they both fell in a deep sleep with a smile.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapters so far next one should come out this Saturday, also don't forget to favorite and read some of my other Fanfics.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen titans, Gta V, Gta, Ps3, Pandora, Fade Away by Greg Cipes, or the song Shooting stars by Bag Raiders.

As time passed by Beast boy heard the rest of the Titans come home,

"Hey Rae, wake up" Beast boy said as he began poking her shoulder

"Nooo, let me sleep a little more" Raven said whining as she pushed away Beast boys poking and went back to snuggling Beast boys chest

"The other Titans are back" Beast boy whispered into her ear

Ravens eyes then widened as she then jumped out of her bed, making her bed sheets cover Beast boys face and body,

"Oh shit wears my panties and bra" Raven said worried

"Near the door" Beast boy said as he took off the cover on him and pointing at the door

Raven then went towards the door as she heard knocking behind her door, Raven and Beast boy froze and looked at each other

Beast boy then broke through and said "Put on your nightgown while I go hide" Beast boy said as he went behind Ravens bed laying flat on the floor

Raven then rushed to her nightgown and placed it on forgetting to put her bra and panties on, she then went and opened the door, it was only Cyborg who's face turned red seeing Raven

"Ummm...have you seen Beast boy" Cyborg said nervously scratching the back of his head

"No, why" Raven said

"Oh cuz I bought the new Grand theft auto game" Cyborg said smiling as if he'd achieved something

As Beast boy was laying onto Ravens floor listening to their conversation a spider began scrawling up onto his hand

"Shoo, get out of here" Beast boy whispered to the spider. The spider then began crawling onto his shoulder then up onto his hair as causing him to freak out out,

"OH SHIT GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HAIR" Beast boy yelled scratching his grassy hair

Ravens face then turned red as she looked at Beast boy then back to Cyborg,

"Why is Beast boy in your room Raven" Cyborg said confused

Raven was frozen and speechless

Cyborg then finally understood what happened

"Oh, did I...oh sorry" Cyborg said as he turned back and began walking fast towards the living room

Raven then closed the door as she began walking to her bed as she sat down frozen, Beast boy noticed as he then went to go sit with her as he began comforting her

"They were going to find out sooner or later" Beast boy said

"I know but why now and today" Raven said as she began weeping in her hands

Shocked by her crying Beast boy felt like crying as well, Beast boy then wrapped his arms around her embracing her

"Please stop Raven, stop crying" Beast boy begged

Raven then stopped crying as she then looked up into Beast boys watery eyes as she then gave Beast boy a kiss on his forehead and smiled, Beast boy then smiled back wiping her eyes

"I love you Raven" Beast boy said rubbing her wet cheek with his backhand

Raven then grabbed his hand placing it down onto the bed

"I love you too" Raven said as she jumped into his chest wrapping her arms around him

"Beast boy then wrapped his arms around her as he looked down at his girlfriends head

"Your probably going to think this is stupid but I've been thinking we should get our own room" Beast boy said nervously

"What?" Raven said as she pushed away from Beast boy and looked at him

"It was only an ide-" Beast boy was then cut off by Raven

"That's a GREAT IDEA" Raven said

"It is?" Beast boy said confused

"YEA, so the other Titans now know that we're going the next step and they'll know whats going on if we're both in the room together not keeping a secrete" Raven said

Beast boy laughed "Who's room are we going to be in" Beast asked giving Raven a smirk

"Yours" Raven said

"haha...wait why mine?!" Beast boy asked

"Your room is further from the other Titans, silly" Raven said as flicked Beast boys nose

"So who should tell them?" Beast boy asked

"You" Raven said

"when?" Beast boy asked

"now" Raven said smiling at Beast boy

"Are you sure?" Beast boy said

"Yes now get dress and go" Raven said but before Beast boy can get up off her bed, Raven cup-checked Beast boy making him hold his shaft and balls falling onto the floor.

Raven giggled as she took of her nightgown and got dressed, After Beast boys pain ended he got dressed as well and went out of Ravens room with Raven holding hands as they walked to the living room and stood in front of the other Titans as well as Cyborg who was waiting for Gta V to install inside they're ps3.

"Hey guys, me and Raven want to say something" Beast boy said

"Go ahead" Robin not caring

"Ohhh yes, please go on" Starefire said, while Cyborg ignored them

"Well me and Beast boy has been thinking and decided to get our own bedroom" Raven said smiling, All the Titans then stared in there direction

"Why" Robin asked

Before Beast boy could answer Robins question Cyborg got involved

"Cuz I found out Beast boy had sex with Raven" Cyborg said as he looked onto the ground, All the Titans were quit and shocked

"Is this true friend Beast and Rae" Starfire asked

Beast boy and Raven nodded

"Well I'm fine with it" Robin said as all Titans then looked at him

"Thanks Robin" Beast boy said

"No problem, but who's going to go with whom"

"Ravens going to be in my room" Beast boy said

Robin laughed "Raven guess your going to help him clean his room so you can put your stuff with his"

"Its okay Robin I got it under control" Raven said as she looked at Beast boy and gave him a kiss in front of them for the very first time

"Awwe, please tell me once your done cleaning please tell me of your first moment of love" Starefire begged grabbing Ravens hand

Raven blushed "Sure Star" Raven said smiling at Star

"Oh goody" Star said happily hugging Raven

"So we good, right" Beast boy asked the Titans

"Yea" Robin, said

"Yes" Starfire said, while Cyborg didn't say anything but cross his hands and mumbled "whatever"

"Hey Beast boy I'm going to be in your room starting to clean up k" Raven said as she gave Beast boy a kiss and left to his room

Once Raven left, Robin and Star left, as they left Gta V was done installing and Cyborg walked towards it as well as Beast boy

"So this is the New Gta" Beast boy said

"Yea" Cyborg said not giving a shit

"Yo whats your problem?!" Beast boy asked loud

"My problem?, whats your problem!," Cyborg said looking directly at Beast boy

"Bro step off!, why are you acting like this" Beast asked

"Why were you in Ravens room" Cyborg questioned him

"Does it really matter" Beast boy said

"Yea it does" Cyborg replied

"Well don't act stupid if you know why I was in her room" Beast boy said

"Its not it was our first time" Beast boy added as he covered his mouth with both his hands

"What?, why didn't you tell me" Cyborg asked confused

"Why would I tell you" Beast said confused but angry

"One! cuz your my best friend, Two! so then I could guess where else you could be at and for me not to be in dis fuckin weird position" Cyborg said angry as Beast boy. Beast boy was no longer mad as he looked at his angry friends face

"Sorry bro your right' Beast boy said making Cyborg not mad

"I'm sorry too, I should of been supportive instead of acting like a dick, we good" Cyborg said as he put his hand towards Beast boy

"I can never be mad at my Best friend" Beast boy said as he grabbed Cyborgs hand as they brought each others shoulders in hitting them against one another, Beast boy then stood up

"Alright man, I'm going to be in my room with RAVEN" Beast boy said saying Ravens name loud

"Man, Get the fuck outta her boii" Cyborg said cheerfully

Beast boy then went into his room as he saw Raven putting his clothes in a basket, Beast boy then quietly went behind her and bear hugged her making her gasp

"Oh it's only you baby" Raven said

"Of course me" Beast boy said as he gave Raven a kiss on her cheek

Beast boy then released her and took out his Titans communicator getting onto Pandora

"What station you want to listen to" Beast boy asked

"Anything you want to listen to" Raven said as she continued picking up clothes of the floor putting it inside the basket

Beast boy then put his favorite station called "Sleepwalking Radio" It was from the Gta V trailer he heard and one day he searched it on Pandora he did find the song but how Pandora changes songs and singer he found out that this Radio station had a bunch of great songs. As time, songs, passed and Beast boys Room was almost done he just had to throw away a garbage bag that had some of his old clothes and to put away a box with some of his old knick-knacks, as Beast boy was walking toward the garbage bag the song "Shooting Stars by Bag Raiders" started playing making Beast boy start dancing which caused Raven to start laughing continually but before she could open her eyes from laughing Beast boy grabbed both her hands and began to dance making Raven blush and began dancing with Beast boy,

"Raven your the best, Thanks for helping me and wanting to take this relationship to the next level" Beast boy said

Raven smiled "Gar, I love you and I would do anything for you" Raven said as she gave Beast boy a kiss on the lips as they both smiled at each other, as the song came to an end so did there dancing as they both put away the last things away and looked at the room

"Wow" Beast boy said grabbing Ravens hand

Raven laughed "I know, Its finally cleaned" Raven said laughing a little more

Beast boy then gave Raven a kiss on top of her head, which made Raven wrap her arms around him embracing herself to him but before Beast boy could wrap himself around her Starfire called from the living room,

"Raven! please come over here and tell us about you and Beast boy" Starfire said cheerfully

"Lets go" Raven said

"Kk" Beast boy said as they went to the living room where Robin and Starefire was sitting on the couch so was Cyborg but he was to busy playing

"Sit her Rae Beast" Starfire said hitting a spot next to her

Beast boy and Raven went to sit next to Star and Robin

"Please Rae how did you and Beast boy get in your relationship" Star asked

Beast boy and Raven face turned red as Beast boy spoke

"Let Raven speak cause I was the person expressing the feeling but I don't know how she felt so it would be good to know how she felt" Beast boy said looking at Raven smiling.

Raven laughed "Okay fine" Raven said as she shoved Beast boy chest playfully that made Cyborg paused the game and began to listen

"Well you guys weren't around when it happened but it was night and I went to the kitchen to make some Chamomile Tea and as I was pouring water into my mug I started hearing a guitar playing close by, and as I turned around I saw Beast boy who was playing right behind me which really shocked and confused me, I then asked Beast boy what was he doing but after I asked he began singing to me and after he was done he told me he loved me which made cry but he made feel protected and loved and then we had our first kissed" Raven said giving Beast boy a kiss.

"Then what" Star asked as all the Titans looked at them

"That's all" Raven said blushed

"Yea, that's all" Beast boy said feeling his inside beginning to get hot

"Awwe still adorable" Star said

"Why don't you sing the song again" Star begged

"No, you don't want to" Beast boy said

"Yes, we do, right Robin, Cyborg" Star said

"Sure, why not" Robin said

"Yea I want to hear this" Cyborg said

"Fine let me go get my guitar" Beast boy said as he looked at Raven who was smiling which made him smile as he then ran to his room to grab his guitar.

=2 minutes later=

Beast boy came back with his guitar and began to play and after 24 seconds passed he began to sing softly

"You can't fade away  
The way I feel for you  
There ain't no word I can say  
What I'd do for you  
And every single day  
I make it through this game called life  
It's always filled with pain and strife  
Reality will cut you like a knife  
It ain't right,

Few minutes past, Beast boy was almost done with his song as he sang the last lyrics to his song

When I walk you walk with me  
Together let the light shine"

Beast boy finished and looked at the other Titans who were stunned and quiet, Raven then stood up and gave him a huge hug as they both looked at the Titans together who were still frozen, Starfire then broke through and began to clap once she began to clap Robin and Cyborg followed and began clapping which made Beast boy smile

"Wow, I'm I that good" Beast boy said as he chuckled

"Bro, that was sick" Cyborg said smiling

"Yea dude, you got talent" Robin said

"Yes indeed and so romantic" Star said

Raven then kissed Beast boy on the cheek

"Hey lets go put my stuff in your room already before night so then we can have fun at night" Raven whispered into Beast boys ear

Beast boys eyes widen

"Okay me and Raven are going to put her stuff in my room, okay bye" Beast boy then ran to Ravens room

"What was all that about" Cyborg asked

"I don't know but I'm going to go help" Raven said trying to hold in her smile

3 hours passed and Beast boy and Raven were finally done, they were beat from all the hard work they did as they got undressed for bed, as Beast boy and Raven got undressed and got under there bed sheets Raven said

"I love you Gar" as she snuggled against his chest

Beast boy kept thinking in his mind when Raven said "So we can have fun" but he didn't want to ask and said

"I love you Raven" as he leaned down and gave Raven a kiss on her head making her smile as she fell asleep, after Raven fell asleep Beast boy followed and went to sleep.

It is now 2:00 PM and Beast boy began to wake up from something pleasuring him, as he began opening his eyes he saw Raven who was riding his shaft up and down moaning quietly, once Raven saw Beast boy awake she said

"Morning baby" in a seductive tone as she stopped pouncing on his shaft

Beast boy then noticed he was tied onto his bed, he couldn't move his legs or arms but he didn't mind

"Hey, umm...what you doing" Beast boy asked

"Having fun" Raven said as she led out a small giggle

It then hit "Fun, Raven said were going to have fun at night" Beast boy though to himself

"But why now, I mean I don't think its wrong but couldn't you tell me" Beast boy said

Raven laughed "I did but you were knocked out and cause the other Titans are asleep now, they went asleep a few minutes ago" Raven said

"Can I continue fucking you now" Raven said as if she was interrupted

"Yea go ahead" Beast boy said as he leaned his head back

Raven smiled and began bouncing on his shaft, After a couple of minutes passed as Raven started moaning as she felt Beast boys shaft get hard and longer inside her, Beast boy then began squirming his hands and feet trying to break free, Raven notice as she leaned down to his ear

"Just a little longer and I'll let you free" Raven said as she kissed his cheek and continued bouncing on his shaft making Beast boy moan, Beast boy couldn't take it any longer as he broke free of his tied hands as he wrapped his arms around Raven as he kissed her all over her neck vioently and began thrusting her love tunnel while holding her, Raven then embraced Beast boy as she leaned her head on his neck as she moaned quietly in Beast boys ear causing him to thrust her faster and hard

"Oh yea beast boy fuck my pussy" Raven said moaned in his ear

Beast boy then bite off Ravens purple bra and threw it onto the floor as he began sucking on her right bosoms and fondling her left with his free hand and continued thrusting her

"Beast boy I think I'm going to cum" Raven moaned as she clawed Beast boys back

This didn't stop Beast boy as he kept thrusting Raven until he found Ravens G spot where he thrust his shaft deeper in her love tunnel and began slamming his knob onto her G spot

"OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING" Raven screamed as she burst all her juices onto Beast boys shaft, Raven then slid out of Beast boys shaft and fell onto him playfully as they both stared into each others glistening eyes

"I love you Beast boy" Raven said

"I love you too Rae" Beast boy said as they both kissed, Beast boy then pulled her onto his side and wrapped his arm under Ravens head and around her shoulder bringing her closer to his chest, Raven then wrapped her arm around Beast boys chest and snuggled his chest as she rest her head onto his shoulder as both Titans fell into mirthful slumber.

Hoped you liked it for this chapter, sorry for the less sex I promise next chapter I will add more sex ;) which will come out later to night (Chicago time) or Sunday morning. Also don't forget to review, favorite, or follow and if you want to PM me don't be shy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Titans, Victoria's Secrete or there clothing wear, Creation of Silkie, or The movie "Neighbors.

A month has pasted and a lot of things had changed Beast boy and Raven has been showing there love for one another in front of the other Titans not feeling weird about it, Robin got a motorcycle, Star taught silkie a new tricks and Cyborg installed a Pool on top of the Tower. Now to get into the story of the lovely couple, Beast boy and Raven...

It was a 8 PM and all the Titans were out of the tower which was good for Raven and Beast boy to have there personal time together, Raven was in the living room reading a book when Beast boy came out no where and covered her eyes

"Guess who" Beast boy said wearing a blue-violet swimming trunks, no shirt and his piercings he got a couple of weeks back with Raven

"Hmmm...Is it Beast boy" Raven said smiling

"DING DING DING, WINNER" Beast boy said as he uncovered her eyes and jumped over the couch sitting next to her with his arm across her shoulder

Raven giggled "What do I win" Raven asked

"This" Beast boy said as he began french kissing Raven which caused her to throw her book onto the floor and run her hands all over Beast boys grassy hair. Beast boy then pulled away and whispered in Ravens ear

"If you want more, meet me at the pool" Beast boy said as he gave Raven a kiss on her cheek and left going to the pool,

Raven then stood up and went to there room to get in her swimming clothes, Raven put on a purple forever sexy rutched demi halter bikini top and a very sexy cheeky hipkini bottom shown with twist bandeau from Victoria's Secrete, Raven then went up to the Tower who she saw Beast boy already in the pool waiting for her in the middle of the water.

"Damn Raven you look sexy" Beast boy said really surprised

"You like baby" Raven said as she gave Beast boy twirl showing her body to him, this made Beast boy aroused

"Yea" Beast boy said

Raven then went towards the pool and sat at the edge putting her feet in the water, Beast boy then swam to her and began rubbing her legs smoothly

"Come in Rae" Beast boy said having his arms out

Raven then jumped into his arms splashing water all over his face, Beast boy then began carrying her to an edge of a pool where he leaned his back onto, Raven then put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around Beast boys back and began french kissing making both Titans turned on, Raven then felt something poking her under the water Raven then pulled away from kissing and looked at Beast boy seductively

"Is that what I think it is" Raven asked seductively

"Sorry I couldn't control it" Beast boy said seductively giving her seductive look making her melt with his look and his pierced lip

Raven didn't say anything but smile and began untangling his swimming trunks and slid them off by kicking them, she pulled away from him and took off her hipkini throwing it onto the edge of the pool and swam back to Beast boy and crawled onto him, Raven then was in same position as before as she then grabbed Beast boys hard, stiff cock and put inside her pussy, Raven then embraced Beast boy knowing what was going to happen next,

Beast boy then began thrusting her pussy slowly and gentle so they can both feel themself being pleasured, a couple minutes passed where Beast boy then began pacing up his thrusting making Raven moan in delight, after another couple minutes passed Beast boy began thrusting faster causing her to moan his name

"Mmmm yes Beast boy, faster" Raven moaned

Beast boy then inserted his cock further in inside Ravens pussy and began thrusting her faster and hard as he was doing that he bit off her bikini of tossing it onto the water where it floated and drifted away, Beast boy then began sucking on her right tit and fondle her left breast with his spare hand as he held onto Raven while he kept thrusting her, after a couple minutes Beast boy found Ravens G spot causing her to claw his back and scream

"FUCK, YES, YES, FUCK MY BRAINS OUT" Raven screamed

Beast boy then began to feel his climax but he didn't want to cum before Raven does so he hold it in and continued to fuck his girlfriend Faster and Harder making her scream her climax

"I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING" Raven screamed and camed all over his cock as it then drifted up water, once Beast boy felt her juices touch his cock he camed as well moaning into her ear.

Raven then slid Beast boy cock out of her pussy as more of Ravens juices came out drooling under the water then up, Raven then went under water causing Beast boy to wonder where did she go but as he then felt something sucking his cock he knew what she was doing, Beast boy then leaned back and relaxed as Raven engulfed his cock into her mouth as she bobbled her head back and fourth feeling Beast boys cock hitting the back of her throat, 5 minutes passed when Beast camed a second time inside Ravens mouth and the back of her throat, Raven then came out of the water as her breast touched against his chest and leaned to his ear,

"Follow me" Raven said seductively as she swam away to the ladder of the pool and held it sticking her ass out under the water, Beast boy then knew what she wanted, Beast boy then swam behind her and held her tight ass under water

"Are sure" Beast boy said

"Just fuck me already" Raven said giving Beast boy a smile

Beast boy then injected his hard stiff cock inside of Ravens tight asshole, where he began thrusting her, Raven closed her eyes and started groaning and moaning in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes, Gar go deeper in me" Raven whine as she gripped the ladder harder

Beast boy then trusted his cock inside her even more as he held onto her ass banging the shit out her making yell in pain

"OH FUCK, OH SHIT" Raven yelled

Beast boy finally reached his climax and camed inside Raven as he leaned his head onto her shoulder then kissed her on her cheek, Beast boy then pulled his cock out as his hot creamy cum drooled out of Ravens ass, Beast boy then turned Raven around so he can face her, once Beast boy looked into her eyes he gave her kiss on her lips and leaned into her ear,

"I fuckin love Rae" Beast boy said as he held her midriff

Raven laughed and smiled into her lovers eyes

"I fuckin love you too" Raven said giggling.

After a couple of minutes passed Raven and Beast boy left to pool and picked up all the clothes they were wearing, Raven and Beast boy went and took a shower and once they were done they went to bed as they heard the other Titans return, Robin and Starfire was on there first date and Cyborg went to go see the new movie "Neighbors" with Jinx, then a knock came from there door

"Who is it" Beast boy said abouting to get under the covers with Raven

"Yo its me, Cyborg" Cyborg said

"Whats up" Beast boy said as he got under the cover with Raven and snuggled against her

"Nothin much just wanted to know how was your guys night alone" Cyborg said

Beast boy then looked into Ravens eyes and said

"Best one month anniversary ever" smiling at her

Raven smiled and gave Beast boy a kiss on his forehead

"Cool, ight man goodnight" Cyborg said as he left to his room

Raven then snuggled against Beast boys chest and whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too" Beast boy said as he gave Raven a kiss on top of her head and fell asleep in peace and love.

I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope it payed off the last chapter with the less sex and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! ^^ also don't be shy to PM me,

Btw I also apologize for the story being short.

P.S I'm going to start making story go by fast days, weeks, months and years but there will still be sex until i reach the child series! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Titans, Mnt. Dew, , Fanta, Brisk, or Arizona Arnold Palmer Lite Half & Half Ice Tea Lemonade

It was 2 weeks after Beast boy and Ravens anniversary when a massive heat wave hit Jump City, and the Titans were preparing to go to the beach but they were taking long from Beast boy who was looking for his snap-back that he bought a few weeks back with his piercings until he found out Raven was wearing it.

"Oh you have it" Beast boy said surprised

"Yea, now lets go the others are waiting for us" Raven said in a rushing tone

"Okay lets go" Beast boy said as they left there room going to the living where the other Titans were at waiting for them

"Are you guys ready" Robin said

"Yea" Raven said

"Okay, we'll meet you over there" Robin

"You mean we're going to meet you there" Beast boy said grinning

"Wanna make a bet" Robin said

"I'm listening" Beast boy said

"Loser has to give the other 1,00 dollars" Robin knew Beast boy didn't have that money but he also knew Beast boy doesn't give up on a bet

"Fuck it, your on" Beast boy said shaking Robins hand

"Okay, 1, 2, 3" Robin said as he ran to the elevator with Cyborg going to the garage as the elevator door closed Beast boy looked at Raven

"Can you teleport us to the beach" Beast boy said with puppy dog eyes

"Wouldn't that be cheating" Raven said staring into Beast boys puppy dog eyes

"I'll take you out to a fancy dinner with the money" Beast boy said smiling at Raven

Raven then opened a teleport hole

"Okay bring the umbrella and the picnic basket, Star you coming" Raven said

"Yes Raven let me just get my towel" Star said as she left to her room and came back to the living room with her pink towel, she then entered the teleport hole, Beast boy then follow as did Raven.

Of course Beast boy, Raven, and Star were there first, they then set they towels onto the ground and set the umbrella up as they waited for Cyborg and Robin. 10 minutes later Cyborg and Robin finally arrived as they saw the Titans sun bathing, Cyborg then put the grill onto the sand and the cooler next to the picnic basket, once Beast boy heard the cooler hit the floor Beast boy opened his eyes seeing Robin

"Better call Batman for that 1,000 dollars you owe me" Beast boy said chuckling

"Fuck you" Robin said as he set his towel next Star

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game" Beast boy said with a smirk

"Okay lets just drop it, I'll give you the money next week" Robin said as he lay'd onto of his towel

"Okay" Beast boy said as he stood up and looked at the ocean

"We going in or what" Beast boy said

"In a little" Cyborg said

Beast boy then leaned next to Raven and whispered

"Aye you going into the water" Beast boy asked

Raven playfully placed her hand on his face and said

"In a little, just lay and sleep for a little"

Beast boy then leaned next to Raven and fell asleep under the umbrella. After a couple of minutes Beast boy started to hear laughing close by, as Beast boy started to open his eyes he saw the Titans around Cyborg who was holding a bucket, before Beast boy could finally know what was happening Cyborg poured the bucket of water onto Beast boy.

"You guys are asses" Beast boy said as his hair covered his eyes

Raven then gave Beast boy a kiss on his cheek making him smile, Beast boy then stood up holding Ravens hand and began walking toward the water, as they reached the water Raven was going to feel the water with her toe but before she could even touch the waters temperature Beast boy lifted her up and began walking inside the water, as the water reached his stomach Beast boy stopped and looked into Ravens amethyst eyes and smiled and said

"You ready"

"Is it cold" Raven said wrapping her arms around his neck

"A little but you'll get use to it" Beast boy said

Raven nodded "Okay lets do it"

Beast boy then began bringing her body slowly to water, once her behind touched the water her body got tight and held onto Beast boy tighter, Beast boy notice

"Don't get mad" Beast boy said

"What ar-" Ravens words was cut off, as Beast boy leaped into the water holding her as they both entered the water, Raven then spring'd out of the water gasping for air from the cold water as Beast boy came up from the water he saw Raven shivering from the cold water as he then swam to her embracing her, Raven slowly wrapped her arms around him as she finally reached her finger together and embraced Beast boy.

"You good" Beast boy asked

Raven looked up into Beast boys emerald eyes and nodded "Yea, I'm good" Raven said

Beast boy then began dragging her closer into the water until it reached there chest where Beast boy kept embracing her

"Is the cold going away" Beast boy asked

"Yea, a little" Raven said smiling.

After a couple minutes passed the other Titans join the couple, Cyborg brought in a frisbee and began passing it around to Robin and Star, Raven the pulled away from Beast boy and began to swim

"I'm not cold anymore" Raven said smiling

Beast boy smiled and they both swam to the other Titans and joined in there game of frisbee. After hours passed they got out of the ocean to there spot at the beach where Cyborg began grilling up some tofurky italian sausages while Beast boy pulled out the drinks out of the cooler getting Cyborg a , Robin Mnt. Dew, Star a Cherry Fanta, himself a Arizona Arnold Palmer lite half & half ice tea lemonade and Raven a blueberry Brisk putting them all on top of the cooler as Cyborg began handing the Titans hot dogs as they all began eating, as sun began going down Robin suggested to go into the water one last time.

After they were eating they rested under the umbrella for a little, as minutes passed they all ran into the water not caring if the water was hot or cold, they just ran and jumped in. Once they were all in the water Raven swam to Beast boy and embraced him as she pushed him away from the others, as they were far from the other Titans Raven began kissing Beast boy romantically to Steamy as she slipped her tongue inside Beast boy mouth wrestling with his tongue getting him aroused, as they were kissing Raven slipped her hand under Beast boys swimming trunks and grabbed his shaft and began rubbing it back and fourth making it harder, once Raven felt it fully hard she pulled Beast boys trunks down to his knees and jumped onto Beast boy wrapping her arms around Beast boy neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as she then leaned into his ear and whispered

"Fuck me baby" Raven said in a seductive voice as she pulled her hipkini down to her knees

Beast boy smiled and leaned into her ear "You don't need to ask me twice" Beast boy said as he then stick'd his hard stiff shaft inside Ravens sugar walls making her moan as she embraced Beast boy, Beast boy then began thrusting her sugar walls slowly as he leaned his head onto her shoulder looking as if they were snuggling to the other Titans, Beast boy began thrusting Raven faster trying not to cause any splashes to the water, Raven was moaning in his ear causing him to reach his climax, Beast boy then whispered into her ear

"Moan more baby" Beast boy begged quietly

Raven began moaning more louder and then quietly causing him to moan to the sounds coming out of Ravens mouth,

"I'm cumming" Beast boy whispered into Ravens ear letting out his hot creamy cum

As Beast boy was cumming, he whispered back into Ravens ear "I'm done with you, just wait till we get home" Beast boy said seductively,

Raven smiled and whispered into Beast boys ear "good" as she pulled away and pulled her hipkini back up as she then grabbed Beast boys swimming trunks and pulled them up and tied the knot as they went to the other Titans

"Hey I think it's time to head home" Cyborg said

"Yea it's getting pretty late" Robin said

"Okay so you'll meet us there right" Beast boy said grinning

"Yea" Robin said a little irritated

The Titans then got out of the water, Cyborg and Robin then took the grill, umbrella, the picnic basket and there own towels and left to the T-mobile. Raven, Beast boy and Starfire grabbed there towels and entered back into Ravens teleport hole which took them home, once they were home Raven entered the bathroom as she started up the water from the shower and got undressed and got inside the shower feeling the water run down her smooth body as she was washing her hair two cold hands grabbed her by the waist making her gasp as she heard it was Beast boy

"Told you I wasn't done with you" Beast boy said as he entered the shower with Raven running his hands all over her wet body making moan in delight, Beast boy then turned Raven around making her face him as he began kissing Ravens neck down to her vag. Beast boy then opened Ravens sugar walls and sticked his cat like tongue inside her eating her making her fondle her breasts and moan Beast boys name,

"Oh yes, oh Gar, yes" Raven moaned

Raven couldn't hold it inside as she burst'd her juices all over Beast boys mouth, Beast boy then slurped up all her juices as he then began nibbling onto her clit causing her to cum once more as Beast boy drank her up one last time as he stood up began kissing Raven as he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around him, Beast boy then leaned her back onto the shower walls and inserted his shaft inside her sugar walls again and began thrusting fast and hard making her moan loudly

"Fuck, oh fuck, Beast boy fuck me harder" Raven begged as she embraced Beast boys body

Beast boy then went deeper inside Raven hitting her G spot as he thrust'd Raven faster and hard making her moan and bite her lips

"Oh god Beast boy I'm going to cum" Raven moaned

Beast boy began sucking onto Ravens left bosom and fondle her right, as he continued thrusting her,

Raven then exploded her cum all over Beast boys shaft, Beast boy then set Raven down and pulled his shaft out of Ravens sugar walls, Raven the got onto her knees and engulfed his shaft into her mouth as she began bobing her head back and fourth making Beast boy moan as he ran his hands up and down Ravens head, Raven then began gargling making Beast boy reach his climax roaring

"I'm going cum Raven!"

Raven then pulled his shaft out of her mouth and began jerking his shaft hard and faster making him burst his hot creamy cum all over Raven face as she than stood up and rinsed her face and turned to Beast boy and gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered into Beast boys ear

"Wait till your Birthday Beastie" Raven said seductively making Beast boy aroused quickly, Raven noticed and said "Keep thinking cuz your not going to get anything till your Birthday"

After Beast boy and Raven finished there shower they wrapped themselves in a towel and entered there room as they got dressed for bed, once they were dressed Beast boy and Raven got into there bed and fell asleep in each others arms but before they went to sleep they shared one last kiss and said "I love you" to each other.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of "Fade Away" and we are half away of the "Fade Away" Series.

Btw I forgot to put another f in of Cx and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW! ^^ also don't be shy to PM me

ALSO: I Apologize for any spelling or paragraph errors, I didn;t have enough time to go over the story because it was late at night and i have school tomorrow so yea but I really hopped you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Before We head to the chapter, I just wanted to say that this was actually made like a month and a half a go but I never really finished but know that I have I hope you enjoy and the rest I have to say is at the bottom but first please read the story and don't forget to Like, review, and follow.

I do not own Teen Titans, Bullheads, Nike/Nike sandles, Slouchy crew heather grey, Victoria's Secrete, Converse, Express, Jcpenny, Macy's, Godzilla, Neighbors, Turn down for what;song, Summer by Calvin Harris;song, Intro by The XX;song, or the song Stay with me by Sam smith

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Jump City, as the sun glistened into Beast boys room through the window shining onto Ravens gorgeous gray skin making her shine like a diamond, as time passed Raven slowly began opening her eyes as she saw Beast boy peacefully asleep smiling which made Raven smile as she leaned slowly and gave Beast boy a kiss on his forehead and slowly got out of the bed and got dressed, quietly and head out the bedroom to the living room where the other Titans were already dressed and waiting for her,

"Is he asleep" Cyborg whispered

Raven nodded "Yea"

"Okay, so what are we going to do" Robin asked

"I'm going to take Beast boy out and you guys are going to make a surprise party inviting everyone" Raven said cheerfully

"Okay, when do you wake Beast boy up" Starfire asked

"In a little, but you guys gotta go get the supplies and invite people" Raven said

"Were own it" Cyborg said

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire then left the Tower leaving Raven alone with her sleeping grass stain, Raven then went to the kitchen and began making a big breakfast for the birthday boy. Once Raven was done she had made 4 mini heart shape baked blueberry donuts, 2 Tofu breakfast tacos and a glass of Chamomile, strawberry, and quinoa smoothie, she then placed it all onto the dinning room table and walked into there room seeing Beast boy snuggling on one of the pillows, "Maybe he's missing me" Raven thought to herself as she then began to crawl onto the bed and took the pillow away from Beast boy and grabbed his arms placing them around herself which made Beast boy to slowly open his eyes as he then smiled from seeing Raven,

"Morning" Beast boy said in a crackling voice that sounded sexy

"Morning baby" Raven replied as she leaned and kissed Beast boy on his forehead

"I made breakfast so hurry up before it gets cold and...happy birthday" Raven added, as she got out of the bed and left the room going to the dinning room.

After a couple seconds past Beast boy got up and got dressed into his camo bullheads, a black v-neck and slipt into his black Nike sandles and left the room and began walking towards the dinning room, and paused at what delicious food his girlfriend made for him, Beast boy then ran to Raven embracing her from behind and kissed her cheek,

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Beast boy said kissing Ravens cheek every time he said "I love you"

Raven blushed and gave off a small giggle "Stop, I love you too Gar, now go eat your breakfast" Raven said as she gently pushed Beast boy away

Beast boy then let go of Raven and went to his delicious breakfast and began eating as he bit into the Tofu taco he moaned in delight

"Sooo, goood" Beast boy said with his cheeks filled with food

Raven smiled and spoke "Hey wanna go to the movies after your done eating"

Beast boy took a sip of his Strawberry Chamomile Tea and said "Yea, why not" as he tossed a mini donut into his mouth

"Okay I'm going to change into something else okay" Raven said

"Okay" Beast boy replied

Raven then left going to there room leaving Beast boy to finish his breakfast, As time passed Beast boy finished his breakfast, and Raven was dressed wearing cut-off denim shorts, a Slouchy crew Heather grey from Victoria's secrete and salmon pink and white converse. Raven then walked out of there room walking to the living room seeing Beast boy in the kitchen running the sink onto his breakfast dishes as he then turned around seeing Raven and paused as his mouth drops down in shock,

Raven then put her hand onto her hips "Something wrong" Raven asked

Beast boy shook through and said "No, nothing" trying to keep his cool

Raven smiled "Oh okay, lets start heading out then" Raven said walking towards him

"Okay" Beast boy smiled as he began walking to Raven.

As Raven and Beast boy were in front of one another Beast boy took both of Ravens hands and said

"You look beautiful by the way"

Raven blushed and said "I was wondering when were you going to say something about how I look in this outfit" looking into Beast boys emerald eyes

The two love birds then shared a passionate kiss and left the Tower and headed to the theaters, once they arrived they went inside holding hands looking at the movie time board,

"What do you want watch Rae" Beast boy asked still looking at the board

"Anything you want Gar" Raven said giving Beast boy a kiss on his cheek

Beast boy then smiled at Raven and began walking to the counter guy

"Can we get 2 tickets for Godzilla 3-D and Neighbors for the 4:10 show" Beast boy asked the cashier

"Yea, that'll be 27.98" The guy said

Beast boy then handed the guy the money as the guy, took it and handed Beast boy, 4 tickets and 2 3-D glasses"Go to the ticket taker now" pointing at a blonde girl behind a small, skinny, tall counter. Beast boy and Raven then went to the ticket taker where the girl took there tickets and ripped part of them giving them back to Beast boy saying

"12-24 to your right" smiling into Beast boys eyes

"Thanks" Raven said dragging Beast boy

Beast boy then stopped and asked Raven "Whats up?" chuckling but confused

"Nothing I just don't like how the girl was looking at you" Raven said as she looked behind her staring at the girl at the counter

Beast boy then grabbed Ravens chin slowly moving her head making her look at him

"Raven your the only girl for me" Beast boy said smiling

Raven smiled as she gave Beast boy a kiss and said "What you wanna get at the snack bar"

"Let's get a large popcorn and we can share a large soda cup" Beast boy said

"Okay" Raven said, as they both went to the snack bar getting what they need and headed to there movie where the movie was almost through all commercials. Beast boy and Raven then sat in the middle row on top, as the commercials were coming to an end Beast boy found out the middle handle bar moves up and the seats from the bottom rises up like one of those leg seats,

"Hey looks at this" Beast boy whispered moving the middle handle bar up

Raven then moved closer to Beast boy resting her head onto his shoulder and smiled watching the screen, Beast boy then gave Raven a kiss onto her head and continued looking at the commercials. Once the commercials came to an end Beast boy and Raven put on there 3-D glasses as the movie began to play. After 2 hours passed the movie came to an end Beast boy and Raven left the movie and headed to the restroom where Beast boy entered while Raven was waiting out the restroom for him, as a few minutes passed the blonde girl from the counter was walking pass the restroom with a broom, Raven then stared at the girl, as she was passing by,the girl turned around to Raven and gave off a small snicker as she walked away, which caused Raven so mad that her 4 eyes glowed red turning her hands into fists, Beast boy then got out and saw Raven

"Woah what happened" Beast boy asked

Raven began to become calm slowly and said "Nothing"

"Are you sure" Beast boy asked

"Yes" Raven said getting a little irritated

"Okay, lets head into the other movie then" Beast boy said

"Okay" Raven said as they both began to head into the other movie until Ravens communicator began to ring, Raven then said to Beast boy

"Go find a seat, I'll meet you in there"

"Okay" Beast boy said taking the popcorn and drink with him

As Beast boy left Raven answered her communicator, it was Cyborg

"Yea Cyborg" Raven said

"Everything is almost set, but we still need to invite people and get food so keep him busy for a few hours" Cyborg said

"Okay" Raven said as she hung up'd on Cyborg and entered into the movie and began walking down the alley and looking for Beast boy, where she saw him sitting on the seat playing with the seat button rising the leg seat up and down which made Raven laugh as she began going up the stairs to Beast boy, Beast boy noticed Raven as he pulled up the middle handle bar and asked "Who was it"

"Umm...No one it was just some company trying to sell some stuff" Raven said as she sat next to Beast boy

"Oh okay" Beast boy said

10 minutes passed and the commercials were finally over and the movie began to play. Raven then placed the soda onto a cup holder and took Beast boys popcorn away placing it onto the floor and lay'd her head onto Beast boys lap and placed her legs up on the seat like if she was on a bed, Beast boy smiled continued to watch the movie. As hours passed, the movie ended and Beast boy and Raven headed out of the movie laughing and smiling throwing away there leftover popcorn and soda into a trashcan and left the movie theater holding hands. Beast boy and Raven were now walking onto the sidewalk when Raven asked Beast boy if they can head to the mall real quick, Beast boy then said "Sure why not". Beast boy and Raven then headed to the mall and entered Macy's entree to the mall

"Hey, ummm I'm going to need you to leave" Raven said

"What?!" Beast boy asked confused and worried

"No, I mean go somewhere else, I need to buy you your present still" Raven said

"Oh, I though you were breaking up with me" Beast boy said in relief

Raven then embraced Beast boy and gave him a kiss onto his cheek, " I would never do that" Raven said smiling at Beast boy..

"Now go, go somewhere else" Raven said smiling pushing Beast boy away playfully.

"Okay, when your done I'll be at bottom floor at JcPenny at Express, okay" Beast boy said as he turned away and walked away leaving Raven to get something for him.

As Beast boy was walking away, Raven then made sure Beast boy was out of sight and began looking at the jewelry for guys when Raven heard someone call her name,

"Raven, what you doing here" A male voice said

Raven then turned around to see it was only speedy but he was wearing a suit,

"Oh, hey Speedy I'm just looking for something to buy for Beastie, by the way you are going to the party right?" Raven asked

"Also why are you wearing a suit" Raven added

"Totally, and because I actually work here and I can probably help you look for something and maybe give you a good deal" Speedy said smiling

"Thanks, well I'm looking for something Beast boy can wear, and by the way I got him to get ear piercings" Raven said giving out a small laugh

"Well we are having a sale on necklaces and I can maybe hook you up with some earrings to go with" Speedy said walking behind the desk counter

"Alright cool, well do you have a necklace that's a heart but not a girly heart" Raven said

Speedy then pulled out a necklace from the glass counter in front of them and said "Well we have this Sterling silver 14k gold necklace, heart locket pendant" Speedy said placing it on top of the glass counter showing Raven,

"Also it's only $53.10" Speedy added

"Nah, How much does that one cost" Raven said as she pointed at a black and silver necklace

"Woah, are you sure it costs $224.10" Speedy said in surprised

"Can I see it" Raven said

Speedy then pulled out the necklace and handed it to Raven, Raven then took it and began to look at it.

"Yea, I love it" Raven said

"Are you sure, do you even have that kind of money" Speedy asked

"Yea, Beast boy gave me some money he got from a bet he made with Robin" Raven said

"Oh okay...so what kind of earrings did you wanted again" Speedy asked confused

"Oh yea, I saw these earrings on your website" Raven said as she pulled her communicator out showing a pair of earrings

"Yea, 14k White gold diamond stud earrings" Speedy replied

"So you have them?" Raven asked

"Yea I'll get them" Speedy said as he headed to another glass counter as he opened it and taking out the earrings walking back to the counter with the necklace,

"Okay so in total that would be $340.00" Speedy said

"Okay" Raven said handing him cash

Speedy was shocked but he took the money and put her earring and necklace into a box and then into a bag, as he handed Raven the bag.

Raven then took the bag "See you at the party" Raven said as she began to walk away

"Yea" Speedy said waving goodbye.

Raven then left the jewelry section and exited Macy into the center of the mall and headed down to the bottom level going to Express. Raven began walking towards the store seeing Beast boy already near the entrance looking at v-necks, as she sneaked behind him and embraced him from behind

"Boo" Raven said as she left out a giggling

"Shi-, oh hey baby" Beast boy smiled

"What you up to" Raven asked letting go of Beast boy

Beast boy then turned to Raven and said "Nothing, just looking at clothes" Beast boy said

"See anything you like" Raven asked

"Just you" Beast boy said as he pulled Raven close to him embracing her with a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek,

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Beast boy holding onto her bag behind him as she then pulled away and held his hand and looked at Beast boy,

"You ready to go home" Raven asked with a smiled

Beast boy smiled and answered "Yea".

Raven and Beast boy then head out of the mall holding hands as they stepped out when Ravens communicator then began to ring again, Raven decided to answer it checking the caller ID, it was Starfire;

"Dear Raven we are set for the party of the surprise" Stare said cheerfully

Raven then whispered into the phone closely "Okay we'll be their in a little, k bye" Raven said as she hung'd up the phone and looked at Beast boy giving off a small laughter.

"Who was that" Beast boy asked smiling

"Star" Raven replied as they began to walk

"Yea, what did she want" Beast boy asked confused but having a small smirk on his face

"Nothing just something silly" Raven said trying to cover up what she and Starfire was really talking about,

"Oh, well that's Starfire for you" Beast boy said laughing, Raven then gave off a small laughter as well and headed home. As they were outside of the Titans tower Raven stopped Beast boy from entering the elevator to the building and said "Can we wait out here for a little I need to make a quick call, but I need you to go away for a little, it's kinda private" Raven said to Beast boy placing a kiss onto his cheek.

"Sure babe" Beast boy said leaving Raven by herself,

Raven then called Robin to tell him that Beast boy and her were outside and are about to enter; Robin then told the other titans and guest as they all hid and waited for the Raven and the birthday boy with the lights off.

Raven then began looking for Beast boy as she then began to hear water splashing continuously, Raven then followed the sounds as she saw Beast boy near the ocean sitting onto the grass floor throwing rocks to the water making them splash into a pattern. Raven then walked behind him and sat next to him placing her head onto Beast boys shoulder as they both looked at the orange glowing sun falling into the sea, Raven then said " Ready to go in" Raven asked Beast boy

"Yea" Beast boy replied as they both stood up and head into the elevator of the Titan tower as they began to go up to the main tower.

As the elevator door opened to the dark tower, Raven and Beast boy stepped out of the elevator holding hands but Raven suddenly let go of Beast boy and ran away from him further into the dark tower,

"Where'd you go Raven" Beast boy called out as Beast boy then began hearing small whisper's of Ravens voice

"5...4...3...2.." Raven whispered, as Raven said "1" Beast boy called out more time walking into the darkness, but before he can finish his call; All the lights in the room turned on as a group of friends popped behind Raven and yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAST BOY!" making Beast boy jump back, placing his hand onto his chest

Beast boy then looked at all his friends who were in front of him as he gave off a smile looking at each and one of them as he then turned his attention to Raven who was in front of all of them and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her as he then looked into Raven's amethyst eyes,

"Your something else, you know that" Beast boy said smiling at her

"Is that a good thing?" Raven replied smiling back at him

Beast boy then leaned to Raven and kissed her as a few seconds passed Beast boy broke off the kiss and looked backed to Raven,

"Does that answer your question" Beast boy said as he gave off a smiled back.

A hand then lay'd onto Beast boys shoulder, as he turned around it was his best friend, Cyborg;

"Happy birthday Bud" Cyborg said as he pulled him away from Raven and wrapped his arms around Beast boy and lifted him off the ground squeezing him into his hug,

"Cy-Cy-...can't breath" Beast boy with the breath he only had at that point; Cyborg then released Beast boy and said

"Aye so we gunna party or what"

"Yea, turn it up" Beast boy replied

Cyborg then shouted "YO, AQUALAD, START IT UP!"

When Cyborg shouted everyone then turned to where Aqualad was at, he was behind a DJ set where the tv was suppose to be at and began playing "Turn down for what" and began adding his own beats which caused everyone to go near the Dj set and began dancing and jumping with the song so did Beast boy, bringing Raven with him. Beast boy being a beast and all he was actually like a true beast once the beat started hitting the bass drop he began going hard as well with the beat, which brought the attention of others as they began to chant Beast boys name "BEAST BOY!...BEAST BOY!...BEAST BOY!.

Raven was drinking some punch near the punch table talking with Argent and Jinx;

"So Rae how was your day so far" Argent said asking Raven

"It was okay, but me being Beast boy always brightens my day except when he's trying to pull any of his pranks on me" Raven replied taking a sip of her punch

"By the way, how is it with you guys" Jinx said asking Raven; Argent and Jinx then looked at Raven,

"What do you mean" Raven said

Argent interrupted "Like how is, how does he treat you"

"Well-he's a real sweet guy" Raven said with smile making Argent and Jinx look at Beast boy was going ham with Cyborg dancing goofly, Argent and Jinx then stared back at Raven,

"How is he a sweet guy, looks like his normal childish self" Jinx said

"Well he did write me song" Raven said confident

"Oh okay, that is sweet" Argent said making Raven smile

"Okay one last question" Jinx said

"Lay it on me" Raven replied

"How is Beast boy in bed tho" Jinx said with smile causing Argent give off a small laugh, Raven on the other hand was surprised and blushed

"...Pass" Raven said taking a sip in her drink

"No way..., he's bad" Argent said surprised making Raven jump out in reaction

"NO, HE'S GREAT" Raven then covered her mouth with her hand hoping what she said was just in her mind,

"Is he now" Jinx said in a naughty but joking way

"Can we change the subject" Raven said taking her last sip of her punch

"Yea, were making her feel uncomfortable" Argent said smiling at Raven

"Fine" Jinx said.

As time passed the song "Summer" by Calvin Harris" began playing making everyone run to the dance floor and began dancing, Beast boy grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her to the dance floor making her leave Argent and Jinx, Beast boy then pulled Raven near him and began dancing as the beat of the song started playing more louder by Aqualad's DJing everyone began jumping and fist pumping the air; When the song was over another song began to play "The Intro" by The XX", half the people went out of the dance floor and sat or talked with friends, Beast boy began to walk away but Ravens hand stopped him,

"Where are you going" Raven said

"Going to go sit" Beast boy said as he turned to Raven

" Why?" Raven asked

"I don't know how to dance this kind of music" Beast boy replied

"Just follow the beat" Raven said grabbing both of his hands and reeling him into the middle of the dance floor, where Raven began to dance, Beast boy was lost but began to feel the beat and raised his hands up as if he was in a fight and was blocking his face but began moving his body as well.

"See's your getting it" Raven said smiling at Beast boy

Beast boy then wrapped his arms around Raven and leaned his head onto her shoulder and began slow dancing with her making everyone look at them,

"I love you so much Raven" Beast boy whispered into Raven ear

"I know, I love you too" Raven replied

As the song ended everyone began to clap to Beast boy and Raven, as the next song began to play, Beast boy and Raven went to go sit on there couch and began talking, but Jinx and Argent then joined them;

"Oh my god, that was cute" Argent trying to hold in her squeal, "Right Jinx" Argent added

"Yea, Raven you better keep him tight or someone might snatch him away" Jinxed said

"I'll keep that in mind" Raven said

Beast boy then interrupted and said "So Jinx whats up with you and Cy" making Jinx kinda off-sided

"Nothin much, why? did he say anything about me?" Jinx asked confused

" No jus' wanted to see if you guys are getting serious" Beast boy said

"Well what about you two, are you 2 really in love" Jinxed asked

"Of course they are" Argent interrupted

"Yea..., Beast boy what would you do if Raven dumped you" Jinx asked

"Well if you really want to know I would probably leave Teen Titans and live with a broken heart or even worse" Beast boy said, making everything silent jus the sound of music playing and everyone enjoying there time; Raven then grabbed Beast boys chin and lifted his head where she can see his emerald eyes as she leaned in and kissed him with passion, Raven then pulled away and leaned her head onto Beast boy's shoulder. Argent then looked at Jinx,

"See I told you, now shush"

"Okay okay, I'll shut up now" Jinx said

"It's okay Jinx it was only a question" Beast boy said

As the group of friends began talking again, Aqualad went up to Beast boy wearing a dark blue v-neck some tanned color bullhead and placed his hand on his head and began messing his hair up

"Yo Beast boy!, Awesome surprise Party right?" Aqualad said smiling down to him

"The best, thanks for coming again" Beast boy replied laughingly

"Of course dude I not going to pass out on a good friend, so what you guys talking about?" Aqualad said

"Well what I'm hearing it's mostly about me and Beast boy" Raven said "Want to join" Raven asked

Aqualad then pulled a chair and sat around with the group and then clapped his hands,

"So what we''z goin to talk about" Garth said (Aqualad)

"Shit I don't know" Beast boy said laughingly

"Well I actually got a question for you Beast boy" Garth said

"Lay it on me boii" Beast boy holding Raven closer to him

"Okay but I'm not trying to rude or anything but when did you become such a swagfag?"Garth asked

"Yea" Jinx and Argent said

"What do you mean" Beast boy said

"The way you dress it looks like your trying to look cool like if you have swag" Garth said

"I don't see what you mean dude" Beast boy replied smiling

"Your wearing fucking mouth, ear and eyebrow piercings" Garth said kinda irritated

"Oh these, these were for Raven" Beast boy said kissing Raven a kiss onto her head

"What's wrong Garth, you don't like his piercings" Raven asked

"I do, it's just he changed so much in a couple of months" Garth said;

"Look" Garth added as he then called Bumblebee,

"Yo, hasn't Beast boy change, I mean his look" Garth said

"Yea but he looks cute" Bumblebee said;

"But not as cute as Raven over here" Bumblebee added

"Thanks" Raven said

"So whats up Raven hows the Grass stain treating you" Bumblebee said

"Good" Raven replied as she placed her hands onto Beast boys hand holding it

"So is Beast boy going to get lucky tonight" Bumblebee said laughing

"I don't know we gotta see how the rest of the night goes" Raven smiling at Beast boy

"So Beast boy when you going to open your gifts" Bumblebee said

"I don't know" Beast boy said laughing

"Go do right now I wanna see your face before leave cause I am getting tired" Bumblebee said giving off a yawn,

"Alright I'll go right now" Beast boy said getting up holding Ravens hand bringing her up as well as Beast boy and Raven and the group walked to the gift table but Garth wasn't nowhere to be seen until he was back onto the Dj set holding a mic as he then spoke into it

"HEYY EVERYONE BEAST BOYS GOING TO OPEN HIS PRESENTS!" After Garth said that, people began going around Beast boy and his group of his friends but then again Garth spoke again,

"BUT BEFORE HE OPENS THOSE PRESENTS LETS SING HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SON!"

Everyone around Beast boy then began sing,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU [X2]

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GARFIELD,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" Everyone then began clapping and laughing even Beast boy but as he was laughing Starfire, Cyborg and Robin went up to him to congratulate him, then Starfire busted out the chocolate cake for BB and everyone, that had 20 damn candles

"Make a wish Beast boy" Robin said

"Thanks man" Beast boy said giving off a smile; As Beast boy blew out all the candles Cyborg shoved his face a little down into the cake smearing it all over his face; When Beast boy brought his head up he saw Raven come out of nowhere and kissed smearing the chocolate cake onto her lips which'd caused everyone to roar and cheer, after the romantic kiss everyone got a slice of the cake and ate; When everyone was finished eating Garth slowed down the music and began playing "Stay with me by Sam Smith" making some grab a partner and began slow dancing, Beast boy and Raven were actually sitting and watching them;

"Look at Cy getting it with bumblebee" Beast boy said laughing "I wonder how that's making Jinx feel" he added, laughing

"I don't know but later I'll text her" Raven said giving off a small laugh;

As Raven and Beast boy kept talking the song "New slaves by Kayne West" began to play,

"Awww yeah, this songs the shit" Beast boy clapped his hands and began laughing

"Wanna go dance?" Raven asked

"Really? you know how to dance this" Beast boy said surprised

"Well if Starfire gets it, doesn't sound really hard" Raven said smiling

"Ight lets go" Beast boy said as he stood up with Raven holding hands and walked to the dance floor with the each other and began dancing casually but as soon the music began becoming intense Beast boy grabbed Raven's hand and twirled her around face her back but Raven knew where this was going as she began dancing still but by teasing him by grinding her ass onto his manhood but Beast boy just kept dancing, Raven held both hof Beast boys hands placing them on her waist and began moving them slowly. As the next song came on Beast boy already had an erection, gladly no-one saw but Raven felt it but didn't mind as she then leaned her head back onto Beast boy's shoulder

"Is it just me or do I feel something hard" Raven whispered seductively

"It's something hard" Beast boy whispered back winking back

"How should we deal with it" Raven whispered seductively

"I got idea but we can't just leave the party" Beast boy replied

"Sure we can" Raven said as she grabbed Beast boy's hand and brought him to their room and began kissing feeling each others wet tongues making the kiss more intense, but Raven pulled away;

"Do you have anything I can tie and hang" Raven said in a rush

"I got a black tie, why?" Beast boy said

"Go get it" Raven said eagerly

Beast boy then headed into his dresser and pulled out his black tie and handed it to Raven; "Here" Beast boy said,

Raven grabbed the tie and made it and opened the door hanging it outside of the door as she entered back into the room looking at Beast boy seductively letting the door behind her close as she walked to Beast boy continuing there steamy kiss, as Raven was kissing Beast boy she brought him down onto their bed, slowly removing each others clothing; Beast boy grabbed the bottom of Ravens slouchy shirt and pulled over her head and threw it onto the floor and began kissing her neck making Raven moan in delight,

"Oh god Beast boy, it's been so long" Raven moaned

"Your telling me" Beast boy whispered giving off a small laugh

Raven then grabbed Beast boys shirt and pulled it over him throwing it onto her shirt as Raven then leaned down onto Beast boys neck and began sucking on his neck, as Raven is doing this Beast boy begins to un-buttoned Ravens denim shorts and began pulling them down as far he can pull, when Raven saw Beast boy was having a little trouble she decided to help and pulled them down and threw it onto their shirts and turned her attention to Beast boys erection as she began un-buttoning his camo bullheads and started pulling them down his legs as she then threw it onto the floor and began crawling onto Beast boy and sat on his on his erection and began to grind her pussy onto his erection causing both of them to moan, Raven then leaned to Beast boy and began kissing him, Beast boy then slowly reached down into Ravens black lace-trim panties and began rubbing and pussy making Raven moan into Beast boys mouth as they kissed; After a couple of minutes Beast boys hand was covered up with Ravens juice. Raven then slowly got up and sat back onto Beast boys erection as she then looked at Beast boy seductively and turned her body around sitting on his stomach and leaned down to his black boxers and began pull his black boxers down as Raven did so, Beast boys dick flung out hitting Ravens face,

"My-bad" Beast boy said giving off a laugh

Raven turned her head to Beast boy and said "It's fine" in a seductive voice, as she turned her attention by to Beast boys hard long cock.

Raven then grabbed Beast boys cock and began rubbing it up and down letting some pre-cum drool down his shaft, when Raven saw this she began jerking Beast boys cock faster, gripping it hard causing him to moan,

"Mmmm that feels good Raven" Beast boy moaned

Beast boy then grabbed Ravens ass closer to him and moved her lace-trim pantie to one side and began licking her wet juicy pussy surprising Raven making her moan in delight,

Raven then began jerking Beast boy faster from all the delight Beast boy was giving back,

Beast boy felt Raven steping up her speed as Beast boy began sucking on her clit and began nibbling on it which made Raven go insane and moan loud

"Fuck!, Yes, Beast boy little more!" Raven moaned begging for Beast boy; Good thing the music was blocking off there sex

Beast boy obeyed and began nibbling Raven clit more and began swirling his tongue inside Ravens pussy and began sucking onto her clit, Raven then engulfed Beast boys cock into her mouth and began throbbing her mouth onto his cock gargling his pre-cum and her saliva in her mouth making Beast boy suck her clit faster making Raven moan for her climax,

"I'M CUMMING, MORE, MORE!" Raven shouted

Beast boy then slowly began slowly nibbling onto her clit again but Raven was at deeply in her climax as Beast boy touched her clit, Raven squirted all over Beast boys mouth, Beast boy trying to drink up all of Ravens juice, after Raven cam Beast boy began to slurp up all the juice that didn't make it to his mouth and licked all over Raven pussy as he did this, Raven kept sucking onto Beast boys cock but as she was sucking his cock she began fondling BB's testicles making his cock throb as if was going to explode as well,

"When are you going to cum?" Raven said seductively

"Almost their" Beast boy replied relaxing as his Girlfriend gives him head.

Raven knew Beast boy was reaching his climax but she wasn't doing enough to make him explode; Raven then placed Beast boys cock between her breast and began massaging it by rubbing her breast up and down his long hard shaft as Raven did this she started sucking on Beast boys knob,

"Woah, what you doing...it feels...gooood" Beast boy moaned as he gripped on the bed sheets

Raven then began swirling her tongue on Beast boys knob causing it throb pre-cum making Beast boy reach his climax,

"Little more Rae" Beast boy moaned

After Raven heard this she stepped up her game and began bobbing her head lower to Beast boys cock, deep throating her lover causing him to shout,

"I'M CUMMING" Beast boy roared, shooting out his hot creamy cum, hitting the back of Ravens throat; Raven then swallowed all of Beast boys cum and turned around back to Beast boy who was smiling seductively,

"So how was it" Raven said with a smirk on her face

"Amazing" Beast boy said smiling with his grassy green hair glued to his forehead

Raven then took off her black lace-trim panties and threw it onto the floor, Beast boy knew where this was going so he took his boxers, Raven then crawled onto Beast boy stomach again and began massaging his chest,

"Remember that girl from the theater?" Raven asked

"Yea, what was her name? I did see her name tag but I can't remember" Beast boy replied

"Do you think she was cute?" Raven asked aggressively massaging Beast boys chest

"Ugh...No, why?" Beast boy replied

"She looked at you,... looking at you, like he's cute" Raven said

"Well aren't I" Beast boy said giving off a small laugh

"Yea but your mine" Raven said soothing her massaging; As Raven was beginning to lean down to kiss Beast boy, but suddenly a knock began hitting the bedroom door,

"Oh shit, what do we do" Beast boy whispered

"I don't know" Raven whispered.

"It's me, Argent, Raven you in there?" Argent said

"Say something" Beast boy whispered

"okay" Raven whispered back to Beast boy

"Yea, whats up" Raven said

"Well me and Jinx are going home, goodnight" Argent replied

"K, Bye" Raven replied hearing Argent's steps fade away. As Argent's steps fade away Raven looked back at Beast boy,

"So where did we leave off?" Raven said seductively

"Here" Beast boy replied as he grabbed Ravens chin and leaned close and kissed Raven bringing her down with him resting onto the bed, as time passed Raven pulled away and reached behind her grabbing Beast boys cock and began teasing Beast boy by putting the tip of his cock inside her then taking out;

"Just put it in" Beast boy begged

"In a little, I like teasing your cock" Raven said seductively

"Guess I gotta put it in" Beast boy said with a smirk as he then grabbed Ravens shoulders and pushed her down onto his cock making Raven gasp;

"Mmmm, you ass" Raven said in delight and anger

"Don't lie, you like it" Beast boy said

"I'm not but your going to regret that" Raven said with a smirk

"Whatever" Beast boy said.

Raven then began pouncing onto Beast boys cock making him groan as she saw that she began swirling her body around using her pussy to massage his cock making him moan more,

"Oh yea, keep doing that" Beast boy moaned grabbing Raven love handles as she moves her body,

Raven kept doing what she was doing but also trying to keep herself controlled and calm from Beast boys large cock in her tight pussy but also seeing Beast boy enjoy what she was doing to him; Raven began bouncing onto Beast boys cock making him reach his climax,

"Almost their Raven, keep going" Beast boy moaned and begged

As Raven heard that she stopped and got off and sat on Beast boys lap,

"What the hell?!, why'd you stop?" Beast boy said

Raven then grabbed Beast boys cock and began jerking him off,

"Oh okay" Beast boy said

Once more when Beast boy was going to hit his climax Raven stopped jerking him which got to Beast boy,

"What the fuck?! whats up?" Beast boy asked,

This made Raven laugh out loud,

"Whats so funny?" Beast boy said

"Revenge's a bitch, huh" Raven said smiling

"what?, what are you tallki-, oh you ass" Beast boy said

"What" Raven said giving off a small laugh

"Your not letting me cum" Beast boy said

"Am I" Raven said sarcastically laughing

"Two can playing at this game" Beast boy said

While Raven was laughing Beast boy grabbed Raven by surprised and place her under him as he then inserted his cock inside her tight pussy

"Oh look, I think you struck a nerve" Raven said laughing

"You wish" Best boy said.

As Beast boy was fucking Raven he leaned downed to Raven while she was laughing once more and by surprised slipped his tongue into her mouth and began making out with her as he fucked her, Raven moaned, when Beast boy heard the moan he kept doing what he was doing and inserted his cock further into her tight pussy hitting where he never been stretching her pussy out causing her scream in pain and delight, Raven then grabbed the back of Beast boys back and embraced scratching the shit out of him but Beast boy didn't mind it because his mission was making Raven beg for him, as Beast boy kept doing what he was doing he began kissing Raven down to her bra where it bit of it and ripped it off throwing it onto the floor like a dog and began sucking onto her left tit and began fondling her right still pounding her pussy making her moan more and louder,

"FUCK,...FUCK ME HARDER!" Raven shouted

As Beast boy was fucking the shit out of Raven more he finally did it he hit Ravens G spot making her pussy tremble and shake making her pussy wet from his cock,

"OH GOD THERE, RIGHT THERE!" Raven screamed clawing Beast boys back,

Beast boy then began hitting her G spot repeatedly but Raven then screamed "I'M CUMMING!" Beast boy pulled out as fast as he could this got Raven pretty pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Raven yelled as her eyes began to glow red.

This got Beast boy caught off guard but said

"Paybacks a bitch" in a nervous voice

"You better get back to work" Raven said strictly

"What the fuck?" Beast boy thought to himself, but what can he do, Beast boy then inserted his cock back into Raven and began fucking her but not as intense and meaningful as he did before as time passed Raven noticed and pushed off Beast boy gently meaning for him to get off as Beast boy did so, Raven sat on the bed and said,

" Sorry for yelling at you"

"It's cool, I've shouldn't of did that when you were in your zone" Beast boy said scratching the back of his head but gave off a small laugh

"So we good?" Raven said

Beast boy knew where this was going but he didn't want the night to end so he began to crawl onto Raven pushing her down onto the bed and whispered "Yea" looking at Raven seductively, "Where did we left off..oh yea" Beast boy added as he inserted his cock back into Raven tight wet pussy and began pouncing her pussy making Raven happy and moan. It did't take long for Beast boy to find Ravens G spot again and when he did he began thrusting all of him into Raven making her once more scream out loud but this time not being interrupted, letting Raven cum all over Beast boys cock as Raven cam so did Beast boy thinking it would be the best time and he hadn't that whole night except when he cam into Raven mouth, After the love birds cam, Beast boy took out his cock and lay'd next to Raven having his arm around under Ravens neck, where Raven got closer to him and began snuggling Beast boys chest and kissed him on his cheek,

"Happy birthday Gar" Raven said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep

"Goodnight Rachel" Beast boy replied giving Raven a kiss onto her forehead and grabbed the bed covers and wrapped it around them where they went to sleep together happily in love knowing that each of them wouldn't want any other way.

The End ^^

HEYY EVERYONE I'M NOT DEAD I GUESS! sorry that I didn't make any other fanfics, I didn't have time so that's why I made really long one to repay my sorrow. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of "Fade Away" and I PROMISE EVERY WEEK I'LL MAKE ONE OR TWO.

Sincerely: XxBeastBoiixX


End file.
